Ture Darkness in Equestria
by Alixander Daring
Summary: There is something out there that are older then that of Discord, older then equestria it self. A being of near infinite power and of great evil, wanting to bath the land if fear and darkness. So when this being starts to stir from it's deep slumber, Celestia calls once again upon the Twilight and her friends, but what can six ponies do to a all powerful primordial of darkness?
1. Prologue

**So, i am finally going to get my lazy butt to write this story, it's an idea i have had floating around my head for a while now an i am finally going to push my lazy self to write, er, i guess type it down. This idea formed in my head when i noted the large amount of Greek mythology in MLP, and there are canon gods (i.e discord) So i thought, what if there are greek gods in MLP? and then this story was born. **

**Anyway, i have written on here before but not much other then a chapter or two of a old story, and english was never my best subject either. So, if i have lots of commas in a sentence or a really long what, either just tell me or ignore it. Anyway, got of track there, in other words i am saying this is my first story so feed back is welcome as well as any advice. So with out further a do! I also don't own MLP:FIM, because it would have a lot more sombra, like a lot more.**

* * *

**Darkness**

When most ponies think of darkness, they think of the night, they think of Princess Luna or rather Nightmare Moon.

But they are wrong, for there is a much greater darkness out then that of the night, of darkness so thick it sucks the very light out of the area around it. This darkness is of much older origins then that of the princesses. For you see, there use to exist a race long before the princesses were even born, even before that of the ancient god of chaos, Discord. This race was called humanity, where humans populated the world. They were far more advanced then anything that now exists, holding all of the knowledge in their world,... or so they thought. They were ruled over by the gods know as the Olympians, these deities were born before man had even learned to create fire. They controlled anything and everything that happened on the world, but to get to the true darkness you have to go back even further then that of the Olympians, to they very start of everything. In the beginning, there was nothing, that is when chaos birthed all of what you see now into existence. The next beings that existed where the primordials, they were beings of near infinite power. Each of them stood for something, all manner of things and then came the titans and then the Olympians. Humanity ruled for a long time, learning much more and getting more and more advanced weaponry, but this was it's down fall. The humans soon waged war on each other, a war that lasted hundreds years. A war that divided the gods onto sides of the fighting, the war quickly became a udder blood bath for both the humans and the Olympians. The war ended when the entire human race and the civilizations wiped from existence. The war may have ended for the human, but the gods continued the fighting until every single last god had died from the fighting. In the end, the gods were ended by the very thing they had controlled not so long ago.

The titans were already dead long before the Olympians had died in their civil war, leaving only the primordials and Chaos. While the primordials were smart enough not to kill each other, they soon started to fade out of existence and into nothingness. By the time that the pony princesses were born, Chaos had long since faded as well as all of the primordials. All of them expect for one, that is. The only living primordial still alive, the primordial of darkness, of combat, of strength, and of compassion(For some reason). This primordial has been a deep slumber through out the ages, awaking every so often and spreading fear and darkness across the land, only to be put back to sleep again later. This primordial's name? Ereberus.

Now, after 600 hundred of years in deep slumber since his last awakening, he is starting to stir from his slumber, ready to start once again spreading darkness and fear across the land. Unknown to him how ever, is that his slumber was being very carefully being monitored of any and all signs of awakening by a certain princess of the sun.

* * *

It was a normal day for Celestia and Luna in Canterlot, well, as normal as it can get that is. It was soon interrupted however as terror stricken royal guard rushed into the throne room. "Your majesty! There is something of extreme importance you must see!" The poor stallion looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball at what ever he came to show Celestia.

"Very well, show me" Celestia said, the tone in voice is that of what a mother would use to try and calm down her foal in a attempt to calm down the terrified royal guard. The guard only nodded and handed her a note. Celestia gently took the note with her magic as the guard left the room, the throne room doors closing after him. After he was gone, Celestia started to read the note, her eyes darting back and forth across the page, her expression slowly turning more and more worried until she gasped at the end.

"We most send a message to Twilight and her friends to come to the castle as soon as possible!" she nearly yelled out

"What is it sister?" Luna inquired as she worriedly look at her sister.

Celestia turned to look at her sister, the worry evident in her eyes, "He is stiring from his slumber once again sister." At this, Luna gasped as well "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Ereberus is awakening once more"

* * *

**Well there you go guys, the prologue. Now i want to make it clear the primordial is not a real one but a made up one, sorta. Also that Nightmare moon still happened but she was not banished for a thousand years, or at all, she was saved when the elements were used. So i guess just tell me how you like it and things i could improve i guess. Anyway, i am out.  
**

**p.s: i will make a LOT of references to other things so be ready. **


	2. Update

Hey, so uh, If any of you that looked at this in the past and wanted more, I will be doing a rewrite of it and actually working on it over on FimFiction. You can PM over there if you want, my name being Vinci The ClockWork Pony.


End file.
